Yamato's Lips?
by CobaltStarlight
Summary: Another short Yamato x Terry fic! Yeah, my ultimate OTP, don't you dare judge me! Anyway, complete! Also, major shonen-ai!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Yes, yet another Yamato x Terry fic! Can't help it, I love it so much~! ...and it's been a long while since I wrote anything xD I guess this is for Valentine's Day since it's well, today!

On the other hand I really need to continue that long fic I'm working on, too!

Anyway, enjoy reading ;D

ºººººº

It was a normal peaceful day in Mie's Cat Cafe... until one moment when Terry and Yamato started arguing about which one's better, since it's been a long while.

"Face it, Terry, I am the B-DaChampion, so what makes you think you can do better than the best?" Yamato yelled out to his friend.

"Well EXCUSE ME, lad, but you were only crowned B-DaChampion of this year's Winners' Tournament! So that means next year, who knows, I get to claim that title!" Terry replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Yamato ran down the hallway for no reason, while Terry goes after him. As Yamato stopped and so did Terry, they continue blabbering at each other.

Little did the boys know, there's Enjyu leaning against the hallway wall, now the bystander of their annoying conversation. Shortly, he got to the point of not taking it anymore and stomps up to them. He finally yelled out:

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND SETTLE THIS ALREADY?" The two young boys stopped.

Enjyu continued, "Look, you'll BOTH see which one of you is better next year, so why argue about this now? Damn, all this nonsense is making me sick!"

They refused to listen and continued insulting each other. Enjyu also continued to convince.

"Just make up already!" No changing result.

He then smirked. "Just kiss and make up OR I'll take away both of your B-Daman!"

At the drop of a hat, in response to what the red-head just blurted, they immediately stopped. Then suddenly, Yamato lightly grabs Terry's face and pressed his lips against his. Terry was really shocked but already started kissing back.

After around 7 seconds, Yamato broke the kiss and panted very lightly, then glared at Enjyu. "There, happy now, Enjyu?"

Enjyu was surprised, because he didn't expect the boys to ACTUALLY kiss, but he's happy enough that the bickering ended so simply. He nodded and walks away. "My work here is done."

Yamato turns back to Terry, who's wearing a surprised and blushing look on his face. "Sorry for being a pushover, and that I did that, Terry..."

Terry said or did absolutely nothing, just standing there. "Terry?"

Then he finally snapped out. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry for starting this annoying argument, it was pointless."

"I-I'm sorry too, laddie. I think I started it first-"

"Let's forgive each other now that this is settled." Yamato said as he is about to walk away.

"By the way, Yamato..." Terry informed.

Yamato turned around, "Hm?"

"...N-Nevermind."

"Oh, Okay then." Yamato smiled and walked outside to practice with Gray and Bull, like usual.

Seeing Yamato leave, Terry begins thinking of what just happened in his mind. He never felt something this wonderful before. He didn't know what the heck it is, but it's probably coming from the way Yamato touched his lips with Terry's.

Thinking this through, Terry found that he really liked it when Yamato kissed him.

"Yamato... he may be a crazy, immature guy, even though he's loyal, caring, and also lovable, but... he's such an amazing kisser!" He whispered to himself, while at the moment, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but feel the want to make Yamato kiss him again, if possible.

ºººººº

When night arrived that day, everyone's going to bed, with Gray, Bull, Tommi, Yamato, and Terry sharing a room with a bed and 2 sleeping bags. The rest in the other room, and Mie in her own room. Gray and Bull sleep in their sleeping bags while Yamato and Terry share the same bed.

The only person still awake is Terry, who's looking at Yamato and trying to figure out how to convince him. To his eyes, Yamato's lips seemed soft. Out of curiousity, Terry gently grabs Yamato's face and leans over to him to give him a gentle kiss, without waking him up. He slowly broke the slight liplock, feeling the heated blush on his cheeks.

_I don't think that's enough! _He thought to himself. He drifts away to dreamland along with the others, hoping for what he planned to do for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day, Terry ended up a little nervous for some reason, because he doesn't know how to get another kiss from Yamato. He can't just simply ask, because he would say no. What also crossed his mind is that he should do what he did right before going to sleep last night. For him, it's best to strike a normal conversation with him, ask if he could spend some best-friend alone-time with him, and wait till the right moment comes. With that planned out, he walks up to him.

"Yamato!"

"Hey Terry, what's new?"

"I was... thinking if you got any plans later on after lunch?"

"Hmm... I could take a break from training to improve my B-Daman skills. Sure!" Yamato smiled.

"Great! I was going to ask you if you and me can have a little bit of spending some time together, just the two of us?"

_Is he... asking me out on a best friend date?_ Yamato wondered in thought, then he answered. "Sure, I would be more than happy to spend some quality time with just you, buddy!"

"Awesome! So... does 2 o'clock sound good, Yamato?"

"Fine with me." And with that, Yamato went back to the Cafe to eat, and so did Terry. Finally, his hopes rose up, but he still can't figure out if that would be a great time for his awaiting moment.

ºººººº

At 2 o'clock, just as planned, Terry walked outside and saw Yamato in waiting.

"Right on time!" Yamato said.

Terry started blushing nervously, though he didn't really show it. "Y-Yeah."

"Alright. Where are we going first?"

"To the street, so we can watch others B-DaBattle." Terry answered with a cheerful tone.

Shortly later, they were in a crowd surrounding 2 B-DaPlayers and a B-Daman battle table. They stayed and watched for over 5 B-DaBattle sessions, then they merely decided to go somewhere else, to the snack bar to grab a few munchies, then just walking around talking about their stories and the memories, and finally to the top of a building roof of one of the tallest buildings in Cowtoon. They're both laying down, looking at the sky, not directly at the sun.

"Ya know Terry, I always love having you around with me. I really appreciate it!" Yamato said.

"Me too, lad." Terry replied.

They took a little moment of relaxation and silence, until suddenly, Terry noticed Yamato begins scooting closer to him. He began showing how much he blushed now.

Seeing his reaction, Yamato suddenly looks away and scoots away a bit. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to embarass you like that... I didn't mean to."

Instead of answering, now it's Terry that began to scoot even closer to Yamato, closing the distance even more. He leans over to just above Yamato, but also looked away nervously.

_S-Should I do it? _Terry thought to himself.

Yamato finally figured out what's going on and gently gets Terry's hand to press against his chest, making him look back at him, then smiled.

Terry finally got his determination back and leans in more to kiss Yamato deeply.

Much to Terry's hopes, Yamato did not push him away at all, because he actually started kissing him back. Yamato inserts his tongue beyond Terry's soft lips, making the ninja boy give out a soft moan affectionately, begging for more.

After this wonderful moment, they both broke the kiss for them to get back some air.

"Y-Yamato..."

"Terry..."

"That... was the best moment I've ever had with you..." He found himself blushing even more and looked away.

Yamato puts his hand on Terry's cheek so he gets him to look back, then he gives him a light kiss again. "I feel exactly the same."

"Lad... do you think we're...in love?"

"You could be..." Yamato started blushing a lot as well. "right."

Terry steps closer to Yamato and pulls his scarf to get him to kiss him again, then broke the kiss to speak out the words he now wanted to say, "I love you."

"Terry... I love you too!"

The two kissed deeply again, and both of them went back to the Cafe to continue their normal lives, but knowing about what they really meant for each other.

~The end~


End file.
